Denal
Denal was a Clone Trooper who served during the Clone Wars under Captain Rex in the 501st Legion. Duel of the Droids Under the command of Rex, Denal participated in a mission to neutralize a Separatists listening post and to rescue Anakin Skywalker's droid R2-D2. After infiltrating the station with jetpacks, Denal, Rex, Ahsoka Tano, astromech droid R3-S6, and three others clones separated from Skywalker, who ordered them to plant charges to destroy the listening post as he searched for R2. Denal and the others then reached a door that was ray-shielded. Tano instructed R3-S6 to disable the shield, but the droid, who was in fact a Separatist spy, instead stalled them until battle droids arrived. Denal was first to hear them coming and warned his teammates. He suggested hot-wiring the door, but R3's seeming ineptitude blocked it. The group was outnumbered, yet were able to use EMP grenades to disable the battle droids. However, General Grievous arrived and engaged them, quickly knocking Tano unconscious. He then killed three clones and stunned Rex and Denal. As the droid general was about to finish off Captain Rex, Tano recovered in time to block the attack. She then ran off, drawing Grievous after her, allowing Rex and Denal to set charges on the repulsorlift generator for the station. Later, in the landing hangar, they met with Skywalker, who managed to rescue R2 and call his ship, the Twilight to the hangar. When they informed Skywalker of Ahsoka's actions, he ordered them to go with him to assist his Padawan. But as they set off on a rescue, R3 appeared and sealed the hangar, revealing itself to them as a Separatist spy by activating several Vulture and B2 super battle droids. Rex, Denal, Skywalker and the Twilight pilot hid behind several shipping crates and fired at the droids. Skywalker then ordered Rex to trigger the explosives just as Tano rejoined the group. Together, they destroyed all enemies, and with the help of R2, who opened hangar doors and destroyed R3, escaped the doomed battlesphere aboard the Twilight. Cargo of Doom Along with Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka, Denal went to Devaron after Cad Bane, who had stolen the Kyber Crystal, a Jedi holocron, and had kidnapped Rodian Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. Unlike the Jedi and Rex, he stayed in an AT-TE while the Republic boarded Cad Bane's Munificent, so he could not fight off the majority of the external droids. Once in, Rex and Denal busted into the bridge, where they rid it of droids, but they were too late to catch Bane, who, as they would soon discover, had killed Bolla Ropal. As they walked the halls, the lights went on and, after Rex made an example of the rest, Denal activated his night vision. Soon after, the Republic troopers broke into the hangar, where Cad Bane revealed himself and turned off the artificial gravity, sending the Republic forces into mid air. Denal and his fellow clone Koho were sent to intercept Bane, but the fight was turned around. Koho and Denal were both killed, and Bane left with Denal's armor. Using it, he escaped with the Republic forces. Appearances *Ambush *Duel of the Droids *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Cargo of Doom Koho2.png|Denal and Koho looking for Cad Bane clone2.png|Denal and the team find Cad Bane Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Republic Category:Deceased